Noche en el consejo
by RKI
Summary: ¿Qué habrá sucedido luego? / ShizunexMeesha.


Las ventanas dejaban entrar naturalmente la luz del día. La intérprete, agobiada por el trabajo que producía el Festival próximo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su banco suspirando luego de cerrar sus ojos. La sala del consejo le parecía un mejor lugar para dormir que su propia cama.

Al abrirlos encontró una luz teñida de un naranja indicando la caída del sol. Los árboles cubriendo sus últimos pasos cobraban un aspecto hermoso. Meesha sonrió ante eso.

Por una pequeña ventana abierta, las cigarras hacían su trabajo relajando con sus cantos. Meesha, por el nivel de relajación obtenido sintió que la poca fuerza que le quedaba fue drenada velozmente, sin embargo, escuchó el chasquido de unos dedos. Ese ruido podía llegar a ser molesto por lo fuerte que se escuchaba.

-¡Jajaja, gracias Shicchan! Casi me duermo…-

Shizune calmada comenzó a "hablar" para Meesha. –Si quieres descansar, hazlo. Puedo continuar por un rato más, de todas formas no falta mucho para terminar.-

Meesha sintió ese revoloteo de "mariposas" en su estómago una vez más. Inmediatamente empezó a reír a un tono que podría escucharse desde la habitación de Hisao. Al parecer disimular se le da igual de bien que traducir para Shizune.

-¡No, Shicchan, falta poco, terminémoslo! ¡Jajajaja!-

A simple vista podrías decir "¿Cómo pueden llevarse tan bien?" si observaras a Meesha un día al menos, sabrías inmediatamente que escucharla hablar bajo es como ver un eclipse, no ocurre seguido.

Las horas pasaron. Meesha conoció lo que era "No falta mucho" para su amiga, pero… a ella no le importaba con tal de pasar más rato con Shizune.

Un manto de estrellas trajo consigo el oscuro cielo. Detrás de las estrellas una luna de cuarto creciente. Cada tanto Meesha miraba fuera para observar esas nubes que rondan en la noche. Esas que por su transparencia dejan ver la luna, dándole un efecto bello al cielo. Los grillos apenas comenzaban con sus cantos una vez más.

-Terminé. ¡Shicchan, ¿terminaste con tu parte?!- gritó con una sonrisa de punta a punta. Recordó llamar la atención de Shizune primero.

Luego de repetirlo, Shizune acomoda sus lentes. –Buen trabajo, Meesha y sí.-

-Shicchan, tengo una carta para Hicchan. ¡Vamos a entregársela, ¿sí?!-

Shizune, asintiendo, hizo una mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa pero Meesha pareció no notarlo.

El pobo de la puerta es agarrado bruscamente por Meesha quien llegó a él de un salto, sin embargo, Shizune la sostuvo de una manga antes de que cruce la puerta. Desconcertando a Meesha.

Shizune dejó su vista clavada en ella. Meesha intentando entender a Shizune comienza a hablar con una mano.

-¿Shicchan?-

Shizune cierra sus ojos y arremete contra los labios de Meesha quedando ésta sorprendida.

Como si de un interruptor se tratara Meesha comenzó a divagar en la sensación de haber besado brevemente a Shizune. Al caer en cuenta repitió "¡¿Shicchan?!" a su vez sus muñecas emitían sonidos por lo brusco que se movía.

Shizune. Decidida lanzó todo su ser arriba de Meesha besándola una vez más. Esta sin dudarlo un solo segundo correspondió el beso.

Y así, la fría sala del consejo comenzó a tomar un ambiente acalorado o eso aparentaba ya que sus cuerpos eran los que hervían.

Shizune se separó para hablar.

-Lamento haberte rechazado aquella vez, Meesha.- la intérprete dijo "No importa, Shicchan" solo para volver a sus labios.

La joven de anteojos se separó para desabotonar el uniforme de Meesha. La susodicha solo se dedicaba a parpadear con velocidad. De un momento a otro la parte superior del uniforme de Meesha terminó en el piso, su sostén estaba a la vista. Shizune sin dudarlo lo corrió hacia arriba. Esto provocó que la chica de cabello "rosado chicle" se preguntara desde cuándo su amiga era tan atrevida en este tema.

Shizune con una mano en los pechos de Meesha y otra en el piso besaba de una manera un poco... bruta a su amiga sin embargo para ella no era un problema.

Meesha se decidió a tomar riendas de la situación, de un movimiento Shizune quedó en el suelo y Meesha sin pensar algo más descendió directamente a sus piernas.

.

Despertaste.

Con tus latidos a mil. Tu cuerpo sudado y ESA parte húmeda. Tu respiración agitada y con las cortinas abiertas. Tomaste unos momentos para calmarte.

-Claro… eso solo puede pasar en sueños… es imposible que Shicchan me quiera como quiere a Hicchan…- cierras tus ojos y dejas caer una lágrima más.

La noche de cielo despejado te tranquilizó un poco más…

-Aunque me habría gustado ver qué seguía en la fantasía… maldición.

Tal vez… puedes aún acostumbrarte a esto, solo tal vez…

* * *

No me convenció. Lo lamento. ;-;

Cuando supe que Meesha sentía amor por Shizune fue... realmente impactante.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
